The complexity of some airports, the increase in air traffic, the existence of installations that are often ill-suited to airplanes which are increasingly large and numerous, create traffic difficulties on the runways and the taxiways of the airports, often leading to extended taxiing times, sometimes more or less serious incidents, and, unfortunately, also accidents.
In this context, an increasingly high number of critical situations are noted in which, through interpretation error, lack of vigilance or reaction time, the crew fails to observe the taxiing setpoints sent to it by the controllers, even official traffic procedures on the airport platforms. This can lead to take-offs on taxiways, uncontrolled runway approaches, and therefore intrusive disturbances of the poor visibility landing aid means used by other airplanes on approach, runway incursions, unauthorized take-offs, take-offs on a wrong runway, or quite simply failure to comply with the routing imposed by the controllers, so culminating in airport congestion, and consequently increasing the risk of the occurrence of the same errors for the other airplanes. Such situations are very hazardous since they endanger the lives of the occupants of the various airplanes.
For safety reasons, it is therefore important, not to say imperative, for each pilot to be able to be kept as effectively as possible in a state of awareness that is sufficient for his environment and, where appropriate, alerted when the situation becomes hazardous for himself or for the other airplanes.
Devices are known which make it possible, when navigating on the ground, to provide help for very specific cases. However, none of these known devices cover both statically and dynamically the variety of possible situations as mentioned above.